The present disclosure generally relates to managing the flow of and more specifically the retention or detention of fluids, such as storm water. Water retention and detention systems accommodate runoff at a given site by diverting or storing water, preventing pooling of water at a ground surface, and eliminating or reducing downstream flooding.
An underground water retention or detention system generally is utilized when the surface area on a building site is not available to accommodate other types of systems such as open reservoirs, basins or ponds. Underground systems do not utilize valuable surface areas as compared to reservoirs, basins or ponds. They also present fewer public hazards than other systems, such as by avoiding having open, standing water which would be conducive to mosquito breeding. Underground systems also avoid aesthetic problems commonly associated with some other systems, such as algae and weed growth. Thus, it is beneficial to have an underground system to manage water effectively.
One disadvantage of current underground systems is that they must accommodate existing or planned underground facilities such as utilities and other buried conduits. At the same time, an underground water retention or detention system must be effective in diverting water from the ground surface to another location. Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a modular underground assembly which has great versatility in the plan area form it can assume.
Another disadvantage of current underground systems is that they often fail to provide relatively unrestricted water flow throughout the system. It would be preferable instead to provide systems which can permit relatively unconstrained flow throughout their interior.
Depending on the location and application, underground systems often must be able to withstand traffic and earth loads which are applied from above, without being prone to cracking, collapse or other structural failure. Indeed, it would be advantageous to provide underground systems which accommodate virtually any foreseeable loads applied at the ground surface in addition to the weight of the earth surrounding a given system. Such systems also preferably may be constructed in ways that are relatively efficient in terms of the cost, fluid storage volume and weight of the material used, as well as the ease with which the components of the systems can be shipped, handled and installed.
Modular underground systems are taught in StormTrap LLC U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,991,402; 7,160,058 and 7,344,335 (“the Burkhart Patents”), each of which is incorporated by reference in its entirety.
The present disclosure relates to the configuration, production and methods of use of modules, which are preferably fabricated using precast concrete and are usually installed in longitudinally and laterally aligned configurations to form systems having underground channels for managing the flow of, retaining and/or detaining water.
Different forms of underground water retention and/or detention structures have been either proposed or made. Such structures commonly are made of concrete and attempt to provide large spans, which require very thick components. The structures therefore are very massive, leading to inefficient material usage, more difficult shipping and handling, and consequently higher costs. Other underground water conveyance structures such as pipe, box culvert, and bridge culvert have been made of various materials and proposed or constructed for particular uses. However, such other underground structures are designed for other applications or fail to provide the necessary features and above-mentioned desired advantages of the modular systems disclosed herein.